Sue Ellen affairs
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sue Ellen cheats on Arthur by dating other boys. Read and review please. Idea from someone. I wont say who it was. Sue Ellen is the Antagonist in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Sue Ellen has affairs

* * *

Arthur and Sue Ellen are boyfriend and girlfriend. But she starts having affairs with other classmates that are boys. All of them that is. Francine has a crush on Arthur. She loves him a lot for some reason which is they are meant to be together. She will go to lunch with Binky first. She loves to date boys. She changed for the worst. Not for the better.

"Binky thanks for having lunch with me," said Sue Ellen, "After all i knew you for a while."

"Yes we have," said Binky, "We are friends after all."

"Friends we are," said Sue Ellen, "Glad when you moved in."

"I love this town," said Sue Ellen, "Great place to to live and raise a family."

Arthur is looking forward to going on a date with Sue Ellen at a Chinese restaurant. For dinner that is. She might be a vegetarian but she doesn't mind him eating meat. Francine will meet him there and tells him the news. She will have diner there with him instead. Because she will be with Brain at his ice cream shop. They don't know what Sue Ellen is doing. It is only Sue Ellen. She loves to date other boys without them knowing. She is no longer a good girl we know and love.

"So she changed?" said Arthur, "With my friends who are boys without them knowing it?"

"That is what i am telling you," said Francine, "She isn't meant with you i am."

"I Need to dump her as girlfriend," said Arthur, "And get you as my girlfriend."

"Yes you need to," said Francine, "I have a crush on you."

Next chapter Arthur will dump Sue Ellen as his girlfriend. And Sue Ellen dates more boys. It will come after them dates. Things workout well for Arthur with Francine he will. She maybe Jewish but she loves him. See what happens next.


	2. Sue Ellen changed

Sue Ellen has affairs

* * *

Sue Ellen is now having lunch with Brain, she is still cheating on Arthur by having lunch with other boys.

"I really like you Brain," said Sue Ellen.

"I really like you too," said Brain. Francine sees them two having lunch. She goes and tells Arthur.

At school, she puts a note in Alex's locker. A lunch invite. She hopes he says yes. She wants to date Arthur's friends to get back to cheat on him more. Little did she know Francine knows about it to inform him of her plan. She changed a lot and turned mean. She hangs around shady people at this time much to her parents dismay. She just might get a bad boy to date.

"She wants to date our friends," said Francine, "The male friends that is to make you jealous."

"She has sure changed," said Arthur, "From when we was in Elementary school."

"You have me know," said Francine, "You don't need her to be your girlfriend. Let's be together."

"I will dump her, but first We need to tell Buster and them," said Arthur, Before they go on a date with her."

"We can tell them now," said Francine, "Starting with Buster of course."

"Yes starting with him," said Arthur, "After that we can tell George. Then Brain, Binky, and Brain. She already will with Alex. He said yes to date her already."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Francine, "We are to late to tell him i know."

"Buster can listen to us," said Arthur, "He has a crush on Ladonna."

"That is good," said Francine, "And Buster is easy to reason with."

They are talking to Buster in hopes he will take their advice. He is listening to what they have to say.

"I can ask Ladonna," said Buster, "I know how Sue Ellen cheated you Arthur."

"I have Francine now," said Arthur, "Glad you will ask Ladonna to date you."

"Francine you changed for the better," said Buster, "And Sue Ellen for the worst."

"That i have for the better," said Francine, "Ladonna might have a crush on you."

Next chapter they tell George and Brain. Not sure if they can tell Binky because he isn't to bright and can be hard headed. See what happens in the next chapter.

Co-write with the person who requested this story.


	3. It is over Sue Ellen

Sue Ellen has affairs

Sue Ellen is now having lunch with Alex. She likes Alex. When Arthur dumps her Alex will be her boyfriend. Arthur is also having lunch only with Francine. Arthur is ready to dump Sue Ellen as his girlfriend and he gets Francine as girlfriend. Them two are meant to be together after all.

"So yes dump her as girlfriend," said Francine, "You have me now."

"I sure will," said Arthur, "Now what do we do?"

"We kiss of course," said Francine, "We are going to be a couple soon."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Let's kiss now."

"We can after you break up with her," said Francine, "Then we can kiss."

Arthur went over to Sue Ellen to Dump her. So he can date Francine. Sue Ellen would be free to get a new boyfriend. She cheated on him. She will lose Arthur as her boyfriend. He will get Francine as girlfriend. She loves Arthur Francine does.

"Sue Ellen I heard what you did from Francine," said Arthur, "You're no longer my girlfriend. We through, as in over."

"What did I do?" asked Sue Ellen.

"I heard you were dating other boys." Arthur replied.

"That's a lie!" Sue Ellen vainly defended. "We were only having lunch!"

"I don't want to hear your lies." Arthur said. Sue Ellen was a bad person, cheating on Arthur. Arthur walked away.

"Fine! I never loved you any way!" Sue Ellen yelled angrily.

Arthur is now talking to Francine that he dumped Sue Ellen as girlfriend. She is glad to hear that.

"That is great news," said Francine, "We can kiss now."

"Yes let's kiss now," said Arthur, "Since we are together now."

"Yes that is true," said Arthur, "We are boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"Then let's kiss now," said Francine, "We will kiss now."

Them two are now kissing. They told Buster and George already not to date Sue Ellen. They know she changed and turned mean when Francine changed for the better. See what happens next chapter.


	4. Revenge plan

Sue Ellen has affairs

* * *

Sue Ellen has affairs

Sue Ellen is angry at Arthur for dumping her. She has turned bitter. She is getting in trouble more at home. After the break up, she is doesn't have much friends. She might get herself in trouble at school, because of her attitude. She needs a good talking too at home. Arthur just bought Francine an expensive necklace which she loves. And saving up to get her something else.

"Our relationship has grown," said Francine, "Glad you dumped Sue Ellen so we can be together do to her cheating on you."

"Glad you told me the truth," said Arthur, "Now we are happy together."

"That we are," said Francine, "Sue Ellen has Alex it appears to be."

"I hope he learns the truth," said Arthur, "Like what you told me."

"He will, given time." said Francine, "I hope she suffers."

Little did they know that Sue Ellen is planning a Vendetta against Arthur and Francine. Her plan is to break them up. Well try to anyway. She is mean now. She wants revenge. She has a vendetta. As in revenge that is. She is approached by a group of bad girls.

"I will show them," Sue Ellen muttered, "He can't dump me like that and get away with it. And that Francine. I'll fix her good!"

"We can help you do it," said Ruth, one of the girls. Sue Ellen looked towards her. "I'm Ruth, this is Tiffany." Ruth pointed next to her.

"Revenge is sweet you know," said Tiffany, "After all they broke your heart."

"The plan is break them up," said Sue Ellen, "Anything you can think of that'll help?"

"We can forge hate notes for them?" said Ruth, "What do you think?"

"Hey, that's a genius idea," said Sue Ellen, "We can try that."

"Glad you like it," said Ruth, "We'll help you, Sue Ellen. I know you lost a lot of friends since the breakup, but we're friends now."

Sue Ellen smiled.

Next chapter they try out that plan. See what happens with that plan they have made.


	5. Sue Ellen is bad

Sue Ellen has affairs

* * *

Sue Ellen has affairs

Now that Sue Ellen is bad now after all. She hangs around bad kids for a while. She gets in trouble at home and got grounded for a week for bad behavior. She will soon get at trouble at school. By doing bad things to two people. Alex now knows that Sue Ellen is a cheater like Arthur and Francine said.

"Sue Ellen i heard what you did," said Alex, "It is over between us."

"Alex! I thought we were gonna be happy together!" said Sue Ellen,

"I don't like you anymore." said Alex, "You have become mean."

She will go with another boy we call Binky. She wants to start going out with him. She gave him a love note. He said yes to that. They are a couple now.

"Why is she going out with Binky now?" said Arthur, "Just want to know.""

"That is correct," said Francine, "Alex now knows how Sue Ellen changed for the worse."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Glad he knows now."

"Muffy has a crush on a boy," said Francine, "Want to know who it is?"

"Who is it?" said Arthur, "I want to know."

"That boy is Rattles," said Francine, "He can be bad at times."

Binky is in love with Muffy now. She will get her bad boy. Even though he is nice but at times he is mean. Sue Ellen and them bad girls are trying to see if they can forge Arthur and Francine's signatures. They are almost there now.

"It is working," said Sue Ellen, "Like you said it would."

"Yes indeed Sue Ellen," said Ruth, "I think we got their signatures now."

"That you did," said Ruth, "What do you think Tiffany?"

"We sure do," said Tiffany, "Now to use them for letters."

"This plan is good," said Sue Ellen, "Revenge is sweet."

"Sue Ellen it sure is," said Tiffany, "Anything for you."

"We are your friends," said Ruth, "You don't need ones like Francine."

Next they make them letters to try to fool Arthur and Francine. That plan could get them three in trouble at school.(BTAF: No it can't) See what happens in the next chapter.


	6. Bad girls and Fern

Sue Ellen has affairs

* * *

Sue Ellen and them are making them letters to try to fool Arthur and Francine. Little did they know Fern knows that plan. She will tell Arthur and Francine before they read them letters. She knows them three are up to no good. Bad girls they are. They will get in trouble there at school. They just might get Detention for that. From the Principal. He is Mr. Johnson.

"The letters are made," said Ruth, "This plan should work."

"I know it will," said Sue Ellen, "Revenge is sweet after all."

"This plan is great," said Tiffany, "Stick with us Sue Ellen."

"I sure will," said Sue Ellen, "Never knew being bad can pay off."

"You know now," said Ruth, "I heard you get in trouble as well."

"That is true," said Sue Ellen, "Binky will be my boyfriend."

They put the letters in their lockers as in Arthur and Francine's that is. Fern is now telling Arthur and Francine about it.

"So yes them letters are forged by three girls," said Fern, "By Ruth, Tiffany, and Sue Ellen."

"She has turned bad for sure," said Arthur, "We have to tell on her and her new friends."

"Yes we must," said Francine, "Just hope they go easier on her this time since it is her first."

"We must tell Mr. Johnson," said Fern, "He is the Principal."

"You are correct Fern," said Arthur, "First we need to get them letters."

"Yes because it is evidence," said Francine, "After all Fern is a Detective."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Lets hope he deals with them."

"I am sure he will," said Francine, "We have good evidence against them."

They are heading to their lockers got the letters and talking to the Principal. He is listening to what they have to say. He will look at it in the next chapter. See what happens to them three in the next chapter.


	7. Sue Ellen remorse

Sue Ellen has affairs

* * *

Sue Ellen, Ruth, and Tiffany was called to the Principal's office. Them three are in trouble. Mr. Johnson is a Frog man. He called them three in his office. He is talking to them why they did that. Sue Ellen is a bad kid now like Ruth and Tiffany. He will go easier on Sue Ellen because it is her first time. The other three have been in trouble there before after all.

"You three are in trouble," said Mr. Johnson, "Detention for a week for you three."

"It is my first time sir," said Sue Ellen, "Yet i get a week as well?"

"I am afraid so Sue Ellen," said Mr. Johnson, "You did a bad thing. Which is a shame you was good once."

"I accept my punishment," said Sue Ellen, "I turned bad after a trip i was on with another girl."

"Make that only three days," said Mr. Johnson, "Because it is your first time."

Sue Ellen is bad and she will get grounded at home for two weeks. Because she got in trouble at school. She lost most of her friends do to her bad behaviors and cheating on boyfriends. She turned from good to bad. She is in trouble.

"Sue Ellen your in trouble," said Mrs. Armstrong, "Your grounded two weeks no Television."

"Yes mom i accept it," said Sue Ellen, "I need a talking to anyway."

"You will get that," said Mrs. Walters, "I will listen to what you will say."

"That is good," said Sue Ellen, "About the way i became."

We are now seeing remorse in Sue Ellen now. She wants to be good but doesn't know how to anymore. She will get Therapy for that. She got lead astray by bad girls who get in trouble. Arthur and them are now talking at the Sugar bowl.

"Yes she is in trouble," said Arthur, "For doing that bad thing."

"That is good," said Francine, "So she can act herself again."

"I sure hope so," said Muffy, "Or she wont come to my annual Christmas party later this year."

"You said it Muffy," said Fern, "I agree with you there."

"I hope she does," said Arthur, "For her sake."

They all went home after having ice cream. See what happens in the next chapter.


	8. Sue Ellen turning good?

Sue Ellen has affairs

* * *

Sue Ellen is now grounded and getting a long talking to. She is having remorse unlike Ruth and Tiffany seem not to have. They are also getting talked by their parents. Them girls did was wrong for trying to break up a good couple and such.

"Sue Ellen you haven't been the same after that trip," said Mrs. Armstrong, "After meeting that one girl."

"That girl turned me like this," said Sue Ellen, "That is why i started acting like that."

"Sue Ellen no more hanging out with them two," said Mrs. Armstrong, "As in Ruth and Tiffany that is. Unless they turn good. Until then no more hanging out with them."

"You have a deal mom," said Sue Ellen, "I wish i could get my old friends back."

"I think you can win them back," said Mrs. Armstrong, "Say sorry to them and they will forgive you."

Ruth and Tiffany are also getting that talk. Arthur and them are at Brain's mom's ice cream shop talking. That they want Sue Ellen to go back to the way she was before turning mean. They want to forgive her but only if she ask for it.

"I can be her friend," said Arthur, "Just not girlfriend because of you Francine is my girlfriend."

"That is true," said Francine, "I hope she turns good again."

"I know she can," said George, "Alex what do you think?"

"I also know she can," said Alex, "She has remorse after all."

"That she does," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"If not then power stare," said Bud, "After all i can do that."

"We know that Bud," said D.W., "But let her come around."

They want her to change for the better so they can forgive her. She hopes they can forgive her. She know what she did was bad. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Sue Ellen turns good

Sue Ellen has affairs

* * *

Sue Ellen has now turned good. She will soon redeem herself. She will apologize to Arthur and them soon. She turned nice again the way she was before. She knows she wont have Arthur as her boyfriend but as just a friend. Nothing more. She is allowed to apologize to her friends so she can be forgiven. See what happens.

"I am sorry the way i was," said Sue Ellen, "I want you all to forgive me."

"I forgive you," said Arthur, "But we can't be boyfriend or girlfriend but we can be friends again."

"I also forgive you," said Francine, "We can be friends again."

"We all do forgive you," said Buster, "Your forgiven by us."

"That is good to know," said Sue Ellen, "I wont hang with Ruth and Tiffany unless they turn good."

"Not sure they will anytime soon," said Brain, "But maybe one day they could."

"If they do it could be prison," said Binky, "If they don't turn good as kids."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Let's hope they don't end up in a prison."

They are talking to her again. She turned for the better now. She is no longer punished at home but still has detention at school. She knows she can't get out of that. What was done can't be changed. She knows it.

"I still have detention after all," said Sue Ellen, "We can talk more after school."

"That we know," said Francine, "Until then don't be late for it."

"I saw Molly in it yesterday," said Sue Ellen, "She has a week."

"That we know," said Arthur, "She gets in trouble a lot."

"That is true," said Fern, "Her and Slink get in trouble a lot."

"They was good but met with them two girls," said Binky, "That you got in trouble with."

Sue Ellen knows Ruth and Tiffany is bad news. Them two might get expelled. Next chapter is the last.


	10. Last Chapter

Sue Ellen has affairs

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. The school forgave Sue Ellen, Slink, and Molly but didn't forgive the two bad girls. Them two lead them to do bad stuff and a few others who are background characters. Them two will get expelled from school. They will be transferred to either a private Non religious high school or a Christian one. Expelled they will get.h y

"Them two will get expelled," said Arthur, "Mr. Haney told us."

"They will be expelled," said Francine, "What do you think Sue Ellen?"

"I also hope they do," said Sue Ellen, "They are bad girls."

"They sure are," said Buster, "They made you do bad stuff."

"I still have detention," said Sue Ellen, "Last day of it."

They know Sue Ellen is back to herself again. Them two bad girls are getting expelled from public schools. We see them at that hearing. They want themselves found not guilty if you will. Them two have no emotions at all when it comes to that.

"The case of school board versus Ruth and Tiffany," said school board president, "Has come to order."

That case has started. Them two hopes to be found not guilty by the full school board. They hear both sides voting starts. Arthur and them are talking before the school board decided the girls fate. See what they say.

"I Think they are guilty," said Arthur, "They are bad girls."

"That is true," said Francine, "They get others to do bad stuff."

"Like they did to me," said Sue Ellen, "And some others as well."

"Yes like that," said Fern, "Glad you turned back to good."

The school board members came out with that decision. That will decide the fate of Ruth and Tiffany.

"Ruth and Tiffany arise," said school board President, "We find you two guilty. You two are no longer allowed at public here anymore. Now get out of our sight at once."

Ruth and Tiffany are going to a Christian school from now until High School graduation. The end.


End file.
